


The wonders on the other side of the tree

by Honey_fanfic670



Category: MCYT School au
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_fanfic670/pseuds/Honey_fanfic670
Summary: This is the prologue of our story, mr and so e other talented writers and idea makers are excited to do this small project, we hope you like it so far.
Kudos: 1





	The wonders on the other side of the tree

The sky was gray and the field of tall yellow grass was growing. Sage was walking around with his basket on his right arm, walking as far away from the town and closer to the silents of trees and birds singing. Their thin Metal leg passes through the grass while his other did the same, making an odd trail. As they went to a field of yellow and white flowers they sat down on the fresh grass and struggling to open his basket. As he did with his feet holding the basket down he started to eat. It wasn’t much, just a side sliced sandwich and a bag of chips, no water sadly as he forgot to pack one but he could manage. He took a bite of his sandwich and chewed the dual flavor of the cold ham and bread. 

The leaves started to slowly fall as the autumn light started to rise. They looked around and got up from his grass spot. The orange and red leafs started dancing round the air with the wind while some landed on the ground waiting to be stepped on and crunched. Sage walked around the woods and looked at the tall trees and touched the bark of the trees. The farther they walked the louder the sounds of nature were and the quieter the noises of the city are. 

As they were walking on the Branches he suddenly tripped on a tree root and fell. As he fell he rolled down a hill and landed on a pile of dead brown leaves. They got up and fixed his iron leg, he stood up and started walking around. He was in a garden-like area with dead bushes and moss all over the stone floor. The flowers were beautifully dull and a field like farm was full of dry dirt and mold. They continued to walk around the area and stopped when he saw a broken glass door in front of them. He carefully went through the door, trying not to cut himself with the glass and started to walk around the empty halls. The floor was yellow and the lockers were beaten up and rusted. Papers were scattered around the floors and posters were Torned and graffitied. 

He came to a stop when he saw a weird transparent cat-like creature walking around. It was glowing a neon cyan like color with white glowing eyes. He made contact with the cat and the creature started to run. 

“W-wait!” Yelled Sage as they ran after the animal. Other than his Iron leg He wasn’t an athlete so he ran fast but was able to catch up with the cat by the glow and tail. When he turned corners he was face to face with a large Burch double door. Inside he saw the creature at the table looking at something or someone. Sage pushed the doors open and ran to the cat but as soon he got to the table it was gone. He looked around to find that mysterious Creature but found a desk with piles and piles of books around it and a single yellow and green journal and a necklace-like pocket watch next to it. He grabbed it and put the necklace in his pocket and opened the book. He noticed something fell on the floor and saw a weird purple color bark tree. He remembered that there was a large tree at the side of the school, putting the book and bark in his basket, ran to the tree to see if his theory was right. As they saw the large dead tree he searched around it looking for a clue. He saw a part of bark missing at the back of the tree, he pulled out the bark from his pocket and the tree started to slowly glow. He slowly put the bark back to its place like a puzzle piece. The tree started to rapidly grow and sprouted a dark shade of cyan leaves and the bark grew alive. He quickly ran to the front and saw the tree alive and well. The Beauty of the tree hypnotized him till he felt something or someone pushing him down and falling in a large rabbit hole.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue of our story, mr and so e other talented writers and idea makers are excited to do this small project, we hope you like it so far.


End file.
